batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Superman/Batman: Apocalypse
Superman/Batman: Apocalypse is a direct-to-video animated film based on the Superman/Batman comic storyline "The Supergirl from Krypton" and is a sequel to Superman/Batman: Public Enemies. The art style is partly based on that of Michael Turner, who penciled the Superman/Batman comic book arc. The film is the ninth in the DC Universe Animated Original Movies line released by Warner Premiere and Warner Bros. Animation and the first sequel in the line. It is set to be released on September 28, 2010. The film stars Tim Daly as Clark Kent/Superman, Kevin Conroy as Bruce Wayne/Batman, Andre Braugher as Darkseid, Summer Glau as Kara Zor-El/Supergirl, Susan Eisenberg as Princess Diana/Wonder Woman, and Edward Asner as Granny Goodness. The two-disc special edition and Blu-ray will also include an animated short starring Green Arrow. Plot A spaceship lands in Gotham City Harbor and a young girl with no knowledge of English emerges, accidentally causing all sorts of havoc with her Kryptonian-like powers until Batman catches her with a piece of Kryptonite from the ship. With Superman's help, they discover that the girl is Kara Zor-El, the niece of Jor-El and Superman/Kal-El's biological cousin. While Superman welcomes Kara with open arms and teaches her English and how to behave in society, Batman remains suspicious. Tipped off by Batman, Wonder Woman and a group of Amazons ambush Clark Kent and Kara in a park and take Kara to Themyscira, on the basis that only there can she learn to control her powers. Superman reluctantly agrees, but still prefers to watch over Kara himself. Elsewhere, on the planet Apokolips, Darkseid learns of Kara's presence on Earth, and orders her to be captured and brought to Apokolips as a possible candidate to lead the Female Furies since the departure of Big Barda. Whilst Batman and Superman are checking on Kara on Themyscira, a horde of Doomsday clones appears from Apokolips. Superman, Wonder Woman and the Amazonian army are eventually able to defeat the clones, but Batman discovers that Kara is missing, and her friend Lyla who was with her has been killed by Darkseid's Omega Beams. Distraught, Superman vows revenge. Batman, Superman and Wonder Woman locate and recruit Barda to help them through their way on Apokolips. Once there, Superman tears his way to Darkseid's palace while Wonder Woman and Barda go through the sewers directly into the fighting arena, where they are ambushed by Granny Goodness and the Female Furies. After a long fight, Granny and the Furies are subdued. Batman, meanwhile, makes his way underground and finds the Hell Spores, the source of the fire pits on Apokolips, and activates them. Superman encounters Darkseid, who sets the brainwashed Kara on him. Kara pummels Superman around while Darkseid watches, until Batman confronts Darkseid and informs him that he has activated the Hell Spores, all of which will destroy Apokolips. He issues Darkseid an ultimatum: free Kara and promise to leave her alone, and Batman will deactivate the Spores. Superman manages to defeat Kara, and Barda and Wonder Woman present Darkseid with the subdued Granny. Defeated, Darkseid relents and allows them to leave Apokolips. With their lives normal again, Clark decides to take Kara to meet his parents in Smallville. However, they are ambushed by Darkseid, who was waiting to kill Superman: he had promised to leave Kara alone, but not Superman or Earth. After a lengthy battle, in which Darkseid beats Superman and Kara severely, Superman gains the upper hand and pummels Darkseid. As Darkseid grabs Superman and begins torturing him with his Omega Beam, Kara uses Darkseid's motherbox to activate a Boom Tube, which Superman pushes Darkseid through. While Superman anticipates Darkseid's eventual return from Apokolips, Kara informs him that she changed the coordinates to a random spot in space, leaving Darkseid floating around, frozen in ice. Having saved her cousin's life and found her place on Earth, Kara decides to use her powers to fight crime under the alias of Supergirl. She is met with applause by Wonder Woman, the Amazons, and finally, Batman. Cast *Tim Daly as Kal-El / Clark Kent / Superman *Kevin Conroy as Bruce Wayne / Batman *Andre Braugher as Darkseid *Summer Glau as Kara Zor-El / Supergirl *Susan Eisenberg as Princess Diana / Diana Prince / Wonder Woman *Edward Asner as Granny Goodness *Julianne Grossman as Big Barda *John Cygan as Male Radio Caller *Dave Mitchell as Bearded Longshoreman *Rachel Quaintance as Lyla and Artemis *Andrea Romano as Stompa *Salli Saffioti as Gilotina and Mad Harriet *Tara Strong as Female Radio Caller 2 and Lashina *Jim Ward as Radio DJ and Cop *Greg Alan Williams as Terrified Longshoreman *April Winchell as Female Radio Caller 1 and Tresha Category:Animated Films